


No one's touching what's mine

by raindancemaggie



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Jealous!Ian, Jealous!Mickey, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:59:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1623272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raindancemaggie/pseuds/raindancemaggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked:</p><p>Mickey gets possessive of Ian at Fairytale (during or after his shift) and Ian seems a little annoyed. But when Ian walks up to Mickey later to continue their argument someone (worker/bartender/customer/etc.) is flirting with Mickey and he gets really jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No one's touching what's mine

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free prompt me at galla-witch.tumblr.com

Mickey had had enough of this shit. Who does that fucker think he is, touching his boyfriend like that? No way in hell is he letting that happen. So he gets up from his seat and quickly pushes through the crowd of men wanting a piece of his Ian. Hell no, man.  
He grabs Ian’s hand mid dance while some old as fuck dickhead tries to put a hand down Ian’s golden little shorts.  
”What the fuck, man?” Ian says surprised, since he didn’t see Mickey approaching.  
”What? I’m not letting those fuckers touch what’s mine.” Mickey says dragging Ian as far away as possible despite the protests of the few men that were enjoying the view of Ian’s body.  
”Mickey, c’mon. They were not doin’ anything wrong. I get better tips if I let them touch me a little.” Ian tries reasoning with his boyfriend.  
”Like hell, I don’t care if they throw diamonds at you, I ain’t letting those fuckers near you. They can watch but no touching.” Mickey says caressing his lower lip with his tumb.  
”Mickey, this is just a job, you’re overreacting. You know we need the money.” Ian is now getting annoyed at his boyfriend, they needed the money for his meds and now that he’s finally able to work again he’s not letting Mickey pay for everything.  
”Don’t care, man. You’re not getting back up there.”  
”Mickey, I’m not in the mood for this talk right now. My boss is looking over, he’s not pleased. I have to go, we’ll talk later. You can go home if you can’t watch those guys touching me, I don’t care.” Ian turns around, walking away quickly, leaving Mickey standing there. 

***

Ian was just finished with his shift and as he was getting ready to go home he sees Mickey siting by the bar, nursing a beer. He can’t help but smile a little, he had stayed and waited for him even though he told him to go home.  
As he’s making his way over to his boyfriend to apologize, Mickey’s approached by some guy. Ian stops in his tracks, wanting to see what’s going to happen. He knows Mickey usually reacts very bad to guys trying to hit on him and it amuses Ian every time.  
This time, however, he can see the smile on Mickey’s face as the guy takes a seat next to him.  
Ian just keeps looking, fire rising inside him. He can’t help but imagine all the ways he could kill that mother fucker with his bare hands. The guy is slowly reaching to touch Mickey’s bicep, and Ian knows Mickey will back away a little, but to his shock, Mickey does no such thing. So by the time the guy’s all over Mickey, Ian’s ready to rip his dark curly head off and stab him with his hipster glasses. He quickly makes his way over to the two of them and just in time to hear the guy asking Mickey - ”So, you wanna get out of here?” 

Ian takes a seat on Mickey’s right, looking expectedly at Mickey and this young hot guy who’s apparently ready to take Mickey home. Ian’s trying his best not to bash at the guy and have him on the floor all covered in blood. No one’s touching what’s his, especially not some wanna be pop star. 

”Oh, well, I’m not sure. See, I have this boyfriend who’s ready to share his body with every fucker in this club so I guess the same goes for me, right?” Mickey asks the guy, knowing Ian’s there to hear it and tries to get a reaction out of him. 

”Well, if he can do that, than so can you, so what do you say, my place?” Guy asks, not even noticing Ian sitting on the other side of Mickey, looking like he’s ready to commit mass murder with his eyes only. 

”Oh, hell no, asshole. He’s not going anywhere, not with you, not with anyone else, got that?” Ian’s now on his feet by now. - ”No one’s touching what’s mine, got that, mister wanna be pop star?” Ian’s furious by now, how dare this guy hit on Mickey, HIS Mickey. 

Mickey turns to Ian wearing a smug expression on his face. - ”Oh, hey there, Gallagher. You see, this guy was doing nothing wrong, he was just touching me a little. What’s wrong with that, huh?” Mickey asks innocently, smirking at his boyfriend, getting reaction he was hoping for. He noticed Ian before this guy even approached him, and when he did, Mickey thought it was a perfect opportunity to tease Ian, to give him a taste of his own medicine. And Mickey was really pleased with himself that it worked. 

Ian could no longer look at that guy, so he grabbed Mickey’s hand and started dragging him out of the club. Mickey just laughed loudly, few beers that he had while waiting for Ian’s hot ass to finish his shift were having an effect on him. 

Ian was furious by now. As soon as he saw a dark alley not far away from the club’s entrance, he quickly dragged Mickey over there and pushed him against the wall. 

Mickey just let Ian have his way, knowing he was finally getting what he wanted, for Ian to realize that it’s not fun when someone’s touching what’s yours. 

”What’s the matter, tough guy? Little possessive, aren’t we?” Mickey smirked and Ian just pushed him harder against the wall, making all the space between their bodies to disappear. 

”I don’t want anyone else touching you, you’re mine, got that?” Ian said trough his teeth as he slowly bent and Mickey tilted his head to allow Ian access to his neck. Ian bit hard, and Mickey moaned to the sensation of pleasure and pain at the same time, while grabbing Ian’s hips and moving against them. He could feel Ian’s getting hard and ready. 

”My point exactly, firecrotch.” Mickey said, his voice trembling from the pleasure of Ian licking and biting up his neck all the way to his lips. 

”Okay, you’ve got yourself a deal. No one’s touching me and no one’s touching you. No more guys at the bar groping me and no more hot young dudes feeling you up, deal?” Ian said all serious looking Mickey in the eyes only an inch from his face. 

”Yeah, the guy really was hot, wasn’t he?” Mickey teased and Ian kissed him hard on the lips tasting blood on his tongue. 

”Relax.. Ian, okay.. Jesus.” Mickey tried to say but Ian wouldn’t let him, he was kissing him and biting and grabbing at hair on the nape of Mickey’s neck. Mickey gave up trying to talk and returned the kiss, holding onto Ian’s hips. Ian suddenly grabbed Mickey’s ass and lifted him higher and Mickey instantly wrapped his legs around Ian’s waist, trying to get as close as possible to his boyfriend. 

Ian suddenly started walking with Mickey in his arms still kissing him, Mickey started laughing and begging him to put him down, but Ian just held tighter and carried his man home where they could properly finish what they started.


End file.
